


Anything For You

by softlybeatboxing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, but not to oikawa, iwaizumi is getting married, oikawa is jealous, sorry - Freeform, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlybeatboxing/pseuds/softlybeatboxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is most definitely not bitter.<br/>Oikawa Tooru is most definitely happy for his best friend.</p><p>He is also most definitely not  about to rip up the decorated wedding invitation clutched in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic since middle school. Let's hope I'm not as embarrassing.  
> Special thanks to my beta readers, I probably would have screwed this whole thing up without you guys.

Oikawa Tooru is most definitely not bitter.

Oikawa Tooru is most definitely  _happy_ for his best friend.

He is also most definitely  _not_ about to rip up the decorated wedding invitation clutched in his hands.

Oikawa glared at the paper in his hands, as if he could make it go away or burst into flames just by looks alone, but his efforts were futile. He set the invite down and sighed. It wasn't as if he could avoid the wedding anyway, Iwaizumi had already asked him to be him best man. And how could Oikawa skip out on his best friend's wedding?

\---

Oikawa had just been coming home from work when his phone started buzzing insistently. His eyes lit up when he saw the ID of his childhood friend on the screen. A picture that he snuck without Iwaizumi's knowledge with the words "Iwa-chan~" hovering at the top of the screen.

 "Iwa-chan! How rare of you to call me! Did you miss me or something? What's up?"

 Oikawa smiled at the groan from the other end.

 "I almost regret calling you, Trashykawa."

 Oikawa huffed "So mean, Iwa-chan! So what is it that you wanted?"

"Are you busy? Can you meet up? I want to talk to you about something." Iwaizumi sounded nervous on the other end. Something that only Oikawa could pick up after years of being with him.

Oikawa deflated. Not only did Iwaizumi seem nervous (Iwaizumi is  _never_ nervous), he even said "I want to talk to you about something," the single most fears phrase. What could Iwaizumi possibly want? Did Oikawa somehow single-handedly ruin their friendship? His anxiety ran high, but he forced himself to sound happy.

"Of course Iwa-chan. Anything for you."

\---

Oikawa stood in front of Iwaizumi's apartment, hand hovering over the door as he wondered what Iwaizumi could possibly want from him that couldn't be said over the phone.

"Maybe he just wants those DVDs back" Oikawa muttered to himself and finally knocked on the door.

Moments later, Iwaizumi opened the door, still dressed in a button up and slacks from work. "Hey, Oikawa. Come in"

Oikawa stepped in and slipped of his shoes while Iwaizumi shut the door behind him. When Iwaizumi turned around, Oikawa was already in the living room.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, it's really neat in here. I remember when we were in high school, your room was always a mess."

"Ah yeah, Mitsuko helped me fix it up."

Oikawa's smile faltered a bit at the mention of Mitsuko.

It's not that he was jealous, but... he was jealous. Oikawa swallowed his feelings.

"Is that so?"

Iwaizumi fidgeted with his hands nervously. 'That's not very like him' Oikawa thought.

"Actually, she's kind of why I called you here."

Oikawa looked Iwaizumi in the eyes, eyebrows raised in confusion. "What?"

With a deep breathe, Iwaizumi said softly "I'm going to propose to her"

Oikawa's heart clenched, he felt his throat tighten "Oh, my God. What?" His voice came out a bit strangled. This isn't what he expected at all.

"I'm going to propose to her." Iwaizumi repeated "and I wanted to tell you first because you're my best friend and I also want you to be my best man." He looked at Oikawa seriously.

What was there to say?

Oikawa took a shaky breathe and smiled "Of course I'll be your best man, but don't come crying to me if she rejects you." He tried to laugh the situation off, but there was something obviously wrong.

Iwaizumi frowned, knowing that Oikawa was acting oddly, but decided not to push him, brushing it off as stress from work.

 

Mitsuko didn't reject Iwaizumi

\---

In the weeks following, Oikawa spent most (if not, all) of his free time helping Iwaizumi plan for everything leading up to the wedding. From getting suits to creating an invite list that consisted of both Iwaizumi and Oikawa's families as well as their old volleyball team, keeping the venue small.

Of course, they also had to plan a bomb ass bachelor party.

The two invited all of their old friends: Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Watari.

By the time the party rolled around, Oikawa was almost okay with the idea that Iwaizumi was in love with someone else. Mostly because Iwaizumi and Oikawa were spending even more time together planning, Oikawa had forgotten that it was for something that he was so upset about. He really was almost okay with the idea that his love would be living for someone else

Almost.

The 8 that came together for celebration gathered in Oikawa's apartment, making it a little too cramped, but pleasantly intimate with old friends. They surrounded a table stacked high with boxes of piazza and an abundance of alcohol to keep them busy throughout the night.

Hanamaki smacked Iwaizumi on the back. "Alright Iwaizumi, here's to one of your last nights of freedom." He cracked open a can of beer and pushed it into Iwaizumi's hands.

Iwaizumi chuckled (Oikawa had to look away "Why's he so damn cute?" and then he had to remind himself that he was  _totally_ over it, what was he even thinking?) and brought the can to his lips and downed it as quickly as he could. "Let's get this fucking night started" Iwaizumi said, slamming the empty can on the counter.

Several shots of whiskey later (and multiple other unidentified drinks. Did Watari say he mixed 9 different liquors and drink it?), everyone was at varying levels of consciousness. Watari had vomited and passed out on the couch, once again overestimating his tolerance for alcohol. Kindaichi was as awkward as ever around his senpais, hardly drinking throughout the night along with Kunimi, who wasn't much of a drinker. Iwaizumi insisted that they dropped the formalities ("I get that we're older, but come on, we're not in high school anymore, stop calling me senpai. We're all in our 20s. We don't even work together, Kindaichi."). Yahaba already left a bit earlier, saying he had work the next day, congratulating Iwaizumi on the way out, and receiving a drunken grunt of thanks in reply.

Oikawa had kept himself thoroughly busy taking shots with Hanamaki and Matsukawa as Iwaizumi conversed with the younger ones in the group.

"Oikawa, shouldn't you slow down a bit" Hanamaki said, as he reached out to snatch the shot glass out of Oikawa's hands and handing it to Matsukawa who downed it with a smirk.

"Hey! I was gonna drink that, asshole." Oikawa slurred and glared at the two, with no real contempt behind his eyes. He reached for a beer.

"What's gotten in to you, man?" Hanamaki slapped his hand away from the cans and Oikawa flinched back and scowled.

"Nothing, nothing's gotten into me. Now let me drink, I'm a grown man" Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"Dude, there's obviously something wrong. You're usually super clingy and annoying when you're drunk." Matsukawa pointed out.

Damn did Oikawa hate these two and how perceptive they are. They were persistent with their curiosity and worry for Oikawa which he was thankful for, but in his drunken state he found annoying.

Well, they were his closest friends, maybe he could tell them.

Oikawa plopped down on one of the stools and rested his head against the cool countertop.

"I'm in love with Iwaizumi" He mumbled.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a look.

"Well, what are you going to do about that?" Hanamaki took a seat beside Oikawa and patted him on his back, not really sure how he should be comforting him at the moment. Matsukawa, a little more level headed than Hanamaki, handed Oikawa an open water bottle and urged him to drink it.

The two waited for Oikawa to gulp down the water before he answered Hanamaki with a shrug. "I don't really know. There's nothing I can do anymore, right? He's getting married"

"What, so you're just going to keep it a secret from your best friend, and huge emphasis on Best Friend here, who knows you really well and can probably read you like a book?" Hanamaki raised an eyebrow at Oikawa.

"Yes, actually, that's exactly what I'm going to do" Oikawa snapped at him and turned on his stool "You know what? I'm also going to go talk to him. And it'll be completely normal and fine, just watch."

Swaying just a bit, Oikawa pushed himself off the stool and hazily drifted around his apartment, looking for Iwaizumi. He finally found him silhouetted on the balcony, halfway through a cigarette. Oikawa smiled softly.

"Iwa-chan, if you keep smoking you're going to get all wrinkly and gross."

"Shuddup..." Iwaizumi mumbled, drunker than Oikawa expected him to be. He swiped at Oikawa, but missed and teetered dangerously. Oikawa had to step forward and keep him from tipping over.

"Jesus, Iwa-chan, you drank way too much"

"No, YOU drank way too much" he said indignantly, trying to struggle out of Oikawa's grip.

"Iwa! Wait, no. STOP"

The two fell into a heap on the ground, Iwaizumi on top of Oikawa. Oikawa felt his face burn and his heart race.

He blamed the alcohol.

Iwaizumi's face was inches from his and Oikawa could see the red dusting his cheeks. He could see the flush of his lips; the way they were slightly parted, breathing heavily. And he swore in that moment time stopped for the two of them as they just stared into each other's eyes.

Iwaizumi breathed out "Oikawa..."

And his heart stopped. Oikawa threw away all reason in that second. He moved his arms around Iwaizumi and slowly sat them up, both wobbly messes, but Oikawa knew there was no going back now. He leaned in close to Iwaizumi, seeing his features blur partly from being so close, partly because of the alcohol, and he whispered "Iwa-chan..." and he pressed his lips messily onto Iwaizumi's, missing a little kissing the corner of his mouth instead.

_Okay, Hanamaki, you got me. How could I possibly keep this from Iwa-chan?_

Iwaizumi moved his hands to Oikawa's hips while Oikawa's hands searched for something to hold on to, finally tangling in Iwaizumi's hair, deepening the kiss.

Oikawa decided that the kiss felt like it lasted forever, but didn't last nearly long enough. They both pulled away for air, breathes sounding loud in the silence of the night with their foreheads pressed together. Oikawa's heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid Iwaizumi would hear it.

"I love you..." Oikawa whispered, even though no one was around to hear him confess.

Iwaizumi made a sound and slumped onto Oikawa, asleep in his arms. He sighed and laid Iwaizumi down, not really trusting himself to move him inside in his drunken state, and laid down next to him, huddling for warmth and drifted off to sleep

\---

_I did something stupid_

Was Oikawa's first thought as he woke up, cold with regret and head pounding.

With a groan, he covered his eyes with his hands, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Fuck..." Oikawa groaned as the memories from the night before bombarded him. He blushed thinking about the way Iwaizumi felt against him, fit with him. The way they seemed to move in sync.

"Fuck"

Oikawa sat up with a start when he realized that Iwaizumi was no longer next to him and scrambled inside, immediately running full force into Iwaizumi.

"Whoa, Oikawa, shit are you alright?" Iwaizumi crouched down in front of Oikawa.

"I went inside to grab us some water. I didn't think you'd wake up just yet."

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a bottle of water and sat down next to him.

Oikawa looked down and stared at the ground, suddenly very aware of how close Iwaizumi was and how their knees brushed and the way his face heated up.

What should he say? Does Iwaizumi even remember what happened? What if he  _doesnt_ remember? What should Oikawa do then?

"Hey, are you okay?" Oikawa snapped out of his daze and laughed nervously.

"Of course! I must still be drunk."

"Idiot, you should stay hydrated" Iwaizumi flicked his head and uncapped his bottle.

The two fell into silence. Something that was usually so comfortable for the two felt almost awkward now.

Oikawa glanced over at Iwaizumi, who seemed just as lost in thought. Maybe he should say something.

Oikawa opened his mouth to apologize.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi in confusion.

"What?"

Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I don't know, I felt like I needed to apologize, I mean..." Iwaizumi looked away, his face turning pink "I had a dream with you in it last night"

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Did Iwaizumi forget what happened?

_Just act natural. He's your best friend._

"What happened in your dream?"

Iwaizumi's face got redder. "We were... kissing... It was pretty weird." Iwaizumi looked up and down, refusing to make eye contact with Oikawa.

Oikawa didn't react at first, but then he felt himself relax and let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. And then he was laughing, full and hard.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, are you starting to fall in love with me?"

"Of course not, idiot, I probably just spend way too much time with you."

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, a real smile. He felt relieved that things were going to be normal. He was glad he didn't completely fuck up their friendship.

_I can swallow my feelings for him._

That's what Oikawa told himself

\---

The wedding snuck up on everyone, sooner than what Oikawa was mentally prepared for.

He was about to see Iwaizumi, his best friend, get  _married._

The two boys were getting dressed, the silence a little too heavy for Oikawa. So, Oikawa did the only thing he could think to do in these nervous situations and began to ramble.

"Man, Iwaizumi, I can't believe you're getting married. It feels like it was just yesterday that we were running around in forests and bruising ourselves trying to catch bugs. Well, I guess that was only you, there was no way I was going to hurt my beautiful face haha. I always thought catching bugs was kind of gross and-"

"Hey Oikawa. Would you shut up and tell me if I look fine."

Oikawa turned and swept his eyes over Iwaizumi, noting the way the dress pants hugged his legs nicely and the way the jacket accentuated  how broad his shoulders were.

"Iwa-chan, your tie is crooked."

Oikawa stepped in front of him and fixed his tie slowly and moved to smooth the jacket, hands lingering a little too long on his chest as their eyes met.

"Oikawa, are you okay?" Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Oikawa tore his eyes away from Iwaizumi's and he looked into the mirror next to them, doing anything to avoid Iwaizumi's gaze, as his eyes beginning to water.

_I'm not okay._

"Yeah, Iwa-chan."

_I don't want to let you go._

"I just can't believe your scary face is getting married before my handsome one"

_Please don't leave me._

Iwaizumi swung and tried to smack Oikawa over the head, but Oikawa moved to dodge it.

"Don't hit me, Iwa-chan. I have to look extra nice today and you'll mess up my hair." Oikawa forced a smile as tears trailed down his face.

"Oikawa...?" Iwaizumi took a step forward, raising his hand to Oikawa's face, but Oikawa flinched and turned away.

Oikawa sloppily wiped the tears from his face. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. It's just hard to believe that you're really getting married."

Silence fell over the two as Oikawa's tears continued to fall. He was really losing Iwaizumi to someone else, and there was nothing he could do.

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" he said softly into Oikawa's shoulder "for being with me through this. Through this and everything else. You really are the best friend I could ever ask for."

Oikawa just stood there, in shock, he felt  his tears come down harder as his body shook with sobs and he began to laugh.

"You're getting really sentimental, Iwa-chan, it's kind of weird." He struggled to keep his voice from cracking and moved his hands to Iwaizumi's back, hugging him closer.

"Yeah... I know" After a few moments, Iwaizumi pulled away and smiled at Oikawa, patting his shoulder. "It's about time we got out there, Oikawa."

\---

The ceremony was almost too much for Oikawa (that sentimental bastard), the vows they shared, the way Iwaizumi looked at Mitsuko and smiled for her. It was all so painful for him, but telling himself Iwaizumi was happy was almost enough for him.

Everything was always only almost enough for him.

Oikawa had to look away when Iwaizumi kissed the bride, eyes filling up with tears again ("These are tears of happiness. For my friend." He convinced himself). He smiled through the tears.

Iwaizumi look so happy with Mitsuko. Oikawa didn't have the heart to be upset or jealous on their special day.

He pushed the negative thoughts away, steeling himself for the rest of the day.

\---

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family of all ages" Oikawa was standing now, all eyes on him.

He didn't imagine that giving a speech about the love of his life being in love with someone else would be so nerve-wracking, but lo and behold.

"Today, we had the honor of witnessing two of the most lovely people join in marriage." He looked fondly at Iwaizumi and Mitsuko. He saw the way they leaned into each other. Oikawa felt new tears well up and heard someone let out a sob before realizing that it was himself.

_Get a hold of yourself, Tooru._

"I-I'm sorry." Oikawa choked out.

 _Wow, nice job getting a hold of yourself._ Oikawa mentally slapped himself.

"I had a whole speech prepared and I can't even finish." Oikawa covered his face with his arm and laughed in embarrassment. A few Come On's and You Can Do It's urged him to continue. "Iwa-chan, I just want you to know how happy I am for you" His voice cracked and he took a deep breathe "This is a huge step and I know that you, of all people, will make it worth it."

As he sat down, he was met with polite applause. Oikawa wiped his eyes quickly and smiled, everyone diving into their own conversations.

"So, what're you going to do now"

Oikawa turned around in surprise to see Hanamaki standing behind with with Matsukawa.

He feigned a smile "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Oikawa."

Oikawa pouted. "Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to move on now, huh" He stood up to face Hanamaki properly.

"And you know where that starts?" Oikawa said, his usual playfulness returning. "The open bar"

Hanamaki and Matsukawa smirked

"That's the spirit, ol' buddy ol' pal" They smacked Oikawa on the back simultaneously, causing him to stumble forward. "Go out there and get em"

Oikawa looked back and glared at him, but immediately smiled at the two, too giddy to be mad for long. The whole atmosphere of a wedding keeping his spirits high.

_Yeah... I think I'll definitely be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> softlybeatboxing.tumblr.com


End file.
